


Kirari Futari

by Shinigamiana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamiana/pseuds/Shinigamiana
Summary: Please listen to song while reading. I think it give its more emotion in my opinion.





	Kirari Futari

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to song while reading. I think it give its more emotion in my opinion.

 

[Yuki Murata - 色あせない思い出](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LhchOXifoIE)

 

Chapter 1: Faded Memories

  
  


Not everyone finds their soulmate. Most people are happy with a non soulmate relationship. Its not rare to find your soulmate, just uncommon. 

Keiji was dead set on thinking he would never find his and therefore didn’t really know much about soulmates, but his dreams of a handsome boy plagued him during the night. 

Koutarou was dead set he would find his soulmate. He knew they were out there somewhere, and someplace close. His dreams of a beautiful boy had to mean something.

 

Every soulmate couple has the same reaction upon finding their other half. When the two first meet, their hearts glow and time stops only for them.

  
  


*

  
  


 The first day of his first year at college. It wasn’t anything special, yet it  _ was _ something special. It was special in a sense, he was starting a new chapter in his life. One that didn’t include his parents when he went back to his dorm room. He was alone but he liked it. He felt more responsible to be on his own. Especially in Tokyo.

 It  _ wasn’t _ special because he had to start school all over again. He graduated high school just to go to school again right after. In high school he hated school work. He had no one to work with and help him understand the material. That’s alright though because now he does have someone to work with and motivate him. His best bro will be going to Tokyo University with him.

 Bokuto Koutarou was excited. For once, he was excited to go to school. If it meant to hang with his best bro all the time then he was excited. Yet deep down, he felt as if something was going to happen and he couldn’t place what it could be. He won’t know about it until the next morning however. 

Bo’s day was going by wonderfully, he’s gotten to meet his peers, old classmates, and found Kuroo within the first 10 minutes of leaving his dorm room. After finding Kuroo, they went and sat on a bench in the courtyard for while. Classes didn’t start for another half hour and they already knew where their first class was. So, upon sitting on this bench Kuroo started talking.

 

“You know, I never thought that this day could come any faster. Its our first day of college and we’re both here because Volleyball got us here.” Meanwhile Bo gave a childish giggle, he’s hung out with Kuro way too much.

 

“Yeah, I know what you mean. I almost didn’t pass one of my exams and almost didn’t graduate if I hadn’t done the last bit of extra credit. Thank god that teacher was so nice to me.”

 

Bokuto indeed almost didn’t graduate. He was very thankful his teacher was a volleyball lover like he was. His teacher told him to write an essay on the sport and said he would pass his class. 

 

“...I think I had a dream of my soulmate last night…” Kuroo spoke in a whisper but loud enough for Bokuto to hear. “I can’t really remember anything from the dream, just bits and pieces. But it felt so real. It didn’t feel like a dream. It was like a memory... Their memory... What does it mean Bo?” Kuroo knew what it meant but he wanted to hear it from Bo.

 

Bokuto looked at his best friend, nothing but happiness for him. He knew all about soulmates and all of the signs that told them that a soulmate was close. And this, Kuroo’s memory/ dream of his maybe soulmate was a sign. A sign that Kuroo, his best friend, was getting closer and closer to finding his soulmate.

 

With the widest grin on his face, he looked towards his best friend and said “You’re getting closer to finding your soulmate. Just keep in mind that it could still take years to find them, but now you have the first sign of having a soulmate.”

“Whoever they are, I hope they’re doing fine.” Kuroo said with a warm smile on his face. He was genuinely happy, he didn’t have to wait forever for his soulmate anymore. Even if it took a couple year, he would wait.

“I can’t wait to see the memories of my soulmate, or dream about my soulmate, or meet my soulmate, or just anything relating to my soulmate. I don’t know who they are, but either way, I know they will be beautiful and that I will love them so much.” Bokuto was deep in on soulmate things. He really wanted to meet his. He often than not wondered what it would be like when he met his soulmate and what would happen. Other soulmate couples explained it as time stopping for a long time but when witnessed by other people around them, it only lasts about 10 seconds of two people staring at one another.

After this little conversation they went their separate ways to go to class, and with a promise to meet up after classes were over. 

*

Bokuto couldn’t for the life of him focus on his professor. He couldn’t stop thinking about Kuroo and what he said only a few hours ago. He also still had a funny feeling running through him, to which he paid it no mind because of all the soulmate thinking going on in his brain. He thought about what it would be like when they meet. How would his soulmate look? How did they meet? Where would they meet? What would happen in those few seconds of hearts glowing and time stopping?

He knew one thing for sure though, he would love them, whoever they are, boy or girl. He just loved them so much already and he doesn’t even know them yet. 

*

After classes were over for the day, Bo and Kuroo headed out to a nearby ramen shop for an early dinner.

“When does practice start?” Bo asked the dark haired man. 

Said dark haired man responded with ramen still in his mouth.

“Next week, the coach is giving us more time to settle into our dorms and letting us get familiar with the campus.” He paused to stuff more food in his mouth and to breathe.

“Starting next week though, he’s having us do a practice match to see how good we are.”  

“Got it, but can you remind me like a day before so I don’t forget? Please!” Kuroo knew Bo would forget so he responded with a nod. 

“Also, have you had any memories during class earlier? Or did you remember more of your dream?” Bokuto ask out of curiosity. 

“I didn’t have any new memories but I vaguely remember seeing blond hair? Maybe i’ll see more when I get some sleep later tonight?”

Bo hummed in satisfaction and continued to eat the rest of his ramen in silence, still thinking about soulmates and dreams. Kuroo was lucky and it would be a lie if Bokuto said he wasn’t jealous a little. 

When they finished their meal and paid for everything they headed back to campus to get ready for the next day. They went to their respective dorm rooms, which were 3 doors apart, and one of them were bound to end up in the others room to hang out some more before calling it a night and going back to the dorm room depending on who left. In this case, Kuroo went back to his room.

While laying awake in his bed, Bo thought of dark grey blue eyes and dark black hair before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

*

_ *”-iji, we pulled you out of class because we got a call about your parents. The hospital has told us that your parents were in a car accident. They’re in critical condition. Would you like to contact another family member to come and get you to take you to the hos-”* _

_ *”-uises on his arms and legs!! We have to take him away from them Hayato! They are hurting him! He needs better care-”* _

_ *”-we’ll take care of you Keiji. Mommy and daddy will take care of you”     _

_ “I-I-I don’t wa-want you to do this… mom, don-don’t do it again ple-please.”* _

_ * _

_ 1:11am _

He stared at the clock. He dreamt of his soulmate. He didn’t see his soulmates face. He didn’t have to see his soulmates face to know it was his soulmates memories. He knew they were memories because he has never seen those people before and nothing like that has ever happened to him before. They felt too familiar to be a dream too.

Bokuto woke at the last memory of his soulmate. None of the memories he dreamt were good ones. 

They were sad, depressing memories that made him mad and the people his soulmate called his parents made him nauseous. 

He wanted to find his soulmate now. More than he has ever wanted to before. He wants to protect him. He wants to protect the boy named Keiji. 

There was one small problem though. He doesn’t know how he looks.

*

The following morning, Bokuto told Kuroo of his soulmates memories. He explained the bits and pieces he remembered and how worried he was for his soulmate.

“You need to find your soulmate Bo. I’m worried for the kid and I don’t even know him.”

“I know, but I don’t know how he looks, where he lives, all I know is his name.” Silence followed after. They were sitting at the same bench from the day before. They didn’t have class for another hour, seeming as Bokuto went to wake up Kuroo earlier so he could tell him about the memories he had during the night.

“Let’s just hope we find our soulmates soon.” 

  
  
  


*

  
  
  


*

  
  
  


So, the days passed. Bokuto kept having the same memories play in his mind when he slept. The memories were always the same, and it was starting to worry him. He never got to see Keiji’s face, only hearing his voice. Soft and melodic, even though he was trying to hold back tears when he spoke just that one time in his memory. 

During the days, sometimes Bokuto could hear his soulmates voice. As if his soulmate were right next to him. As if his soulmate were calling out for help. 

He couldn’t take it much longer. He was tired of seeing his soulmate hurting. So he asked Kuroo for his help. He asked some of his other friends he knew to help him also. But to no avail, no one knows an Akaashi Keiji. He hasn’t found his soulmate yet. 

In the last two months of trying, no leads. No new memories. Just the ones haunting his mind day after day and he was tired of it.  There isn't anything he can do. He has to keep his grades up or he won't be able to play his favorite sport. He knew he had to do good in school but it was so hard to concentrate when your destined someone was out there hurting.

*

  
  
  


“Do you ever wonder about how the first humans knew about sex? Or about how it all started?” Kuroo looked at Bokuto bewildered. ‘ _ Where did this come from?’  _ he thought. He couldn’t blame him though, with his soulmate taking up his mind lately. 

“Sometimes... Yes... All the time!! Like how did they know where to stick it in?” He responded with, trying not to laugh.

“Bro, i’m trippin. Is this how it feels to be high?” Bokuto said, eyes glazed over.

“Honestly bro, I wouldn’t know. But don’t you wonder about it? Was it like an instinct? Like animals? And how animals just know what to do?”

“What if the guy popped a boner and just decided to touch it and found out it felt nice and decided to stick in something and the rest is history?” And that is when Kuroo lost it. He laughed so hard it made Bokuto laugh. They laughed for a good while, stopping to catch their breath, stomachs hurting, and then laughing again because of how ridiculous they are. Finally calming down to get ahold of themselves for real this time.

“I haven’t heard you laugh that hard in a while Bo. You’ll be fine, and so will your soulmate. If you can crack jokes like that? You’ll be fine. Be strong bro.”

And Bokuto knew his best friend was right. He had nothing to really worry about. When the time came for fate to throw Keiji at him, he'll be there ready to catch his other half. Bokuto just wanted to know, for now at least, what his other half looked like. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ A bruise on his shoulder, barely peeking out from his shirt. He was in pain, he couldn't move. The bruises were fresh. Next to him, in the tub was ice water. More ice than water, to heal the bruises faster. There were bruises all over his body when he took off  _ _ his shirt, Dark purple, with hints of yellow and red. Bruises so bad that even spending hours in a frozen lake won't heal fast enough. The back of this person looked beyond repair. _

_ A knock was heard at the door, then a woman walked in. "Keiji, I hope you learn from this. You should be grateful that this is all we did to you. Never stay out with those kids you call friends. You ruined mine and your fathers lives by being born, so we'll ruin yours. Sadly we have to do this to you. You're such a pretty boy Keiji. Get cleaned up."  _

_ And like nothing happened, the woman walked out.  _

_ Now there stood a boy. Only his back still on display. _

_ Then he turned, slowly, still very much in pain, and looked up. Staring into the mirror, dark gray, blue-ish eyes staring right at him. Staring deep down into his soul. He was looking at himself, and tears started to spill. _

__  
  
  
  
  
  
  


12:46am

__

'He's beautiful' Bo mumbled. Tears spilling from his eyes. 

Were they tears of joy or tears of sorrow? He didn't know.

__  
  


*

__

Bounding up to his best friend who was waiting for him outside his dorm room, Koutarou whisper yelled, startling his best bro,

__

“KUROO! He’s the most GORGEOUS boy ever!”

__

_ * _

 

His last day of his first year of college. It wasn't anything special but it was special. It  _ was _ special because he was getting closer and closer to that fateful day of meeting his soulmate. It  _ wasn't _ special because he wasn't a starter on the volleyball team.

 

 

 __  
  
*  
*  
*

__

 

 

Keiji P.O.V

__

' _ I'm never going to leave. Soulmates might be real but I might also never find mine. Mother said I was to never leave. I ruined their lives she said. She said she was going to keep me at that house until I die from loneliness. My mind wants to believe in the idea of soulmates but then I look at my mother and father and think that they are not real. A soulmate would give me hope. And hope is the last thing I want in trying to get away from these people. I want to get away from them Kei but trust me when I say that its impossible.' _

Something that ran through Keiji's mind a lot was his soulmate. He believes he has one. Dreaming of a man with black and white hair, and golden eyes had to mean something right?

__  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to the end of chapter one. This is my first fic and I honestly don't know how to feel about it. I just know that Akaashi and Bokuto are my fav ship and I have been wanting to write this for so long. Please give me your feedback. I want to know how I did with this story so far, and also tell me what you want to see happen with Keiji. THANK YOU FOR READING!  
> I'll try and get in another chapter soon but no promises...


End file.
